


Home

by Surreal



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Imported, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse knows where his home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bunny that's been bugging me all day.

********

Jesse shut off the steady stream of hot water with a tired sigh. Toweling himself off methodically, he dressed in the comfortable, soft denim jeans and dark blue t-shirt. Pulling one of Steve's large, cozy flannel shirts on, he glanced at his watch. Just after midnight on December 25th, and just finishing the shift he'd requested. 

He closed his locker, left the doctor's lounge and headed for the elevator, his backpack draped lazily over one shoulder. The hospital was unusually quiet, but not unexpected so late on Christmas Eve. 

Stepping out on the third floor, he let his tired body carry him along the route he'd memorized over the past few days, since Steve had been admitted with a bullet wound in his stomach. 

He'd never felt so helpless as when he'd seen them bringing his lover into the emergency room, unconscious and bleeding to death. Because of his relationship, he was not allowed to work on Steve in such a critical state, as his emotional attachment could easily cause him to make bad judgements. 

Reduced to standing by and watching from outside the room helplessly, the only thing keeping him sane was Dr. Sloan's steady hand pressed against his back. He knew Mark was just as scared as he was, but he welcomed the comfort just the same. 

Now, quietly opening the door to Steve's private room just a crack, he let his eyes adjust to the dim light and smiled softly at the sight of his peacefully sleeping partner. 

He entered the room silently, closing the door and setting his bag down on the single chair sitting next to the bed. Lowering the railing on his side, he carefully sat down on the edge and took Steve's limp, warm hand in his own. 

Leaning down to brush his lips very lightly against his lover's, he smiled as Steve shifted restlessly. After a moment, the older man's eyes drifted open sleepily and he blinked up at the man sitting next to him. "Jess?" he asked softly. 

"Right here," Jesse answered, squeezing the larger hand. 

"It's late...what're you doing here?"

Jesse shrugged. "Just finished my shift, wanted to see you."

Steve sighed, only slightly disapproving. "It's Christmas, Jesse...you shouldn't be working. You should be at home."

Blinking back sudden tears, Jesse sniffed quietly. "I am home." He reached one shaky hand up to stroke Steve's cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

The older man swallowed hard and reached for his friend. "C'mere," he whispered hoarsely, sliding over slightly and pulling Jesse down to lay next to him on the narrow bed. 

Jesse didn't complain; instead, he curled up and laid his head on Steve's shoulder, keeping his hand entwined firmly in his lover's as they both fell asleep. 

**********

End!


End file.
